1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to measuring and determining the effectiveness of antiplatelet reagents or platelet function inhibitors in the coagulation of blood.
More specifically, the present invention relates to a method of determining the effectiveness of antiplatelet reagents or platelet inhibitors on the mechanical activation of platelets.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Blood coagulation is a complex chemical and physical reaction that occurs when blood comes into contact with an activating agent, such as an activating surface or an activating reagent. In accordance with one simplified conceptual view, the whole blood coagulation process can be generally viewed as three activities: agglutination of platelets, blood clotting, and fibrous tissue formation. In vivo, platelets flow through the blood vessels in an inactivated state because the blood vessel lining, the endothelium, prevents activation of platelets. When a blood vessel is damaged, however, the endothelium loses its inert character and platelets are activated by contact with tissue underlying the damaged site. Activation of the platelets causes them to become xe2x80x9cstickyxe2x80x9d and adhere together. Additional platelets then adhere to the activated platelets and also become activated. This process continues until a platelet xe2x80x9cplugxe2x80x9d is formed. This platelet plug then serves as a matrix upon which blood clotting proceeds.
If the chemical balance of the blood is suitable, thrombin is then produced which causes conversion of fibrinogen to fibrin, which forms the major portion of the clot mass. During clotting, additional platelets are activated and trapped in the forming clot, contributing to clot formation. As clotting proceeds, polymerization and cross-linking of fibrin serves as the permanent clot. Thus, platelet activation plays a very important function in blood coagulation.
A number of different medical apparatuses and testing methods exist for measuring and determining coagulation and coagulation-related activities of blood. These apparatuses and methods provide valuable medical information to an attending physician. For example, the information assists a physician in prescribing medication, predicting post-operative bleeding and prescribing various therapies. Some of the more successful techniques of evaluating blood clotting and coagulation are the plunger techniques illustrated by U.S. Pat. No. 4,599,219 to Cooper et al., U.S. Pat. No. 4,752,449 to Jackson et al., and U.S. Pat. No. 5,174,961 to Smith, all of which are assigned to the assignee of the present invention, and all of which are incorporated herein by reference.
Automated apparatuses employing the plunger technique for measuring and detecting coagulation and coagulation-related activities generally comprise a plunger sensor cartridge or cartridges and a microprocessor controlled apparatus into which the cartridge is inserted. The apparatus acts upon the cartridge and the blood sample placed therein to induce and detect the coagulation-related event. The cartridge includes a plurality of test cells, each of which is defined by a tube-like member having an upper reaction chamber where a plunger assembly is located and where the analytical test is carried out, and a reagent chamber which contains a reagent or reagents. For an activated clotting time (ACT) test, for example, the reagents include an activation reagent to activate coagulation of the blood. A plug member seals the bottom of a reagent chamber. When the test commences, the contents of the reagent chamber are forced into the reaction chamber to be mixed with the sample of fluid, usually human blood or its components. An actuator, which is a part of the apparatus, lifts the plunger assembly and lowers it, thereby reciprocating the plunger assembly through the pool of fluid in the reaction chamber. The plunger assembly descends on the actuator by the force of gravity, resisted by a property of the fluid in the reaction chamber, such as its viscosity. When the property of the sample changes in a predetermined manner as a result of the onset or occurrence of a coagulation-related activity, the descent rate of the plunger assembly therethrough is changed. Upon a sufficient change in the descent rate, the coagulation-related activity is detected and indicated by the apparatus.
Certain discoveries have recently been made which contribute to a better understanding of the role of platelets in an activated clotting time (ACT) test. Such discoveries suggest that the activation of the platelets has a significant and previously unappreciated effect on ACT test results. It has long been suspected that platelet activation contributes to total blood coagulation times, but there has been no technique available for confirming and quantifying the impact of platelet activation on ACT. It has been discovered that the initial contact and interaction of the blood sample with the activating reagent has an impact on the platelet activation, which may make the ACT test results variable and operator dependent. Without understanding and controlling the effect of platelet activation on the ACT there is a probability of inconsistent and inaccurate clinical test results. The degree and extent of the impact may depend on operator technique, but the impact and the extent of the impact has been unappreciated and unquantified. No previously known ACT test has intentionally taken into account the effect of platelet activation on the test results.
In developing and testing the improved high sensitivity coagulation detection apparatus employing the plunger technique, described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,174,961, (referred to hereinafter as the xe2x80x9csecond generation ACT apparatusxe2x80x9d) identical blood samples were tested on both the second generation ACT apparatus and the assignee""s earlier apparatus, illustrated by that described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,752,449 (referred to hereinafter as the xe2x80x9cfirst generation ACT apparatusxe2x80x9d). Each of these patents are specifically incorporated herein by reference. When results obtained by the second generation ACT apparatus were compared with the results obtained from the first generation ACT apparatus, it was discovered that with identical blood samples and identical test cartridges, the second generation ACT apparatus produced consistently longer coagulation times than the first generation ACT apparatus. It was also noted that a still earlier and different version of the assignee""s apparatus (referred to hereinafter as the xe2x80x9cHMS apparatusxe2x80x9d) produced coagulation times similar to those of the second generation ACT apparatus. The principal difference noted between the first and second generation of ACT apparatus, that also differentiated the first generation ACT apparatus from the HMS apparatus, was that both the second generation ACT apparatus and the HMS apparatus reciprocate the plunger at a relatively high rate, while the first generation ACT apparatus reciprocates the plunger at a relatively slower rate, during initial mixing of the sample with the activation reagent. The faster reciprocation rate of the second generation ACT apparatus is desirable during testing because the faster rate results in increased sensitivity for detection of clot formation during the test.
While the reasons for the discoveries described herein may not be completely understood at this time, it is believed that upon initial contact of the blood with the activating reagent, the platelets are very susceptible to the amount and type of agitation they encounter. In accordance with this belief, platelets are visualized as coming into contact with activating particles and being activated at the surface of the particle. Slowly lowering the flag-plunger assembly leads to the generation of low shear forces within the blood sample bringing the platelets into better contact with the activating particles thus allowing the platelets to adhere to the particles, achieving full activation. Under these conditions the platelets in the blood sample rapidly activate in which they expose platelet factor 3 activity and possibly release platelet factor 4 activity. Under the conditions of the assay, activation of both of these components will shorten the blood clotting time. However, if the shear rate in the blood sample is changed to higher shear forces by increasing the fall rate of the flag-plunger, the more violent agitation may strip the platelets from the surface of the activating reagent particles before the platelets are fully activated, thus prolonging or adding the previously unappreciated variability of some measure of uncontrolled platelet activation to the amount of time required to achieve clotting in an ACT test.
Although previous apparatuses using the plunger sensing technique have proven generally satisfactory, the need for certain enhancements has been identified. Specifically, while these techniques can measure and detect coagulation and coagulation-related activities in a sample of blood, none are designed to conveniently measure and determine the effectiveness of antiplatelet reagents or platelet function inhibitors on the mechanical activation of platelets.
A need therefore exists for a method of determining the effectiveness of therapeutic levels of platelet function inhibitors in a variety of circumstances. Until this invention, no such devices or methods existed.
The present invention provides an improved method for measuring and determining the effectiveness of antiplatelet reagents or platelet inhibitors on the coagulation of blood. More specifically, one embodiment of the present invention is directed to an apparatus for performing an activated clotting time test on a sample of blood, said apparatus comprising a plurality of test cells, said cells being adapted for receiving an aliquot portion of said sample, wherein each of said cells comprises an anticoagulant and a platelet inactivating agent, and wherein at least one of said cells further comprises a clotting activator, wherein a clotting time is determined for each of said aliquot portions, and wherein a relative clotting time for each of said aliquot portions comprising the clotting activator is determined as compared to a reference clotting time for said at least one cell containing no clotting activator, wherein said relative clotting times in said cells are determinative of the clotting activation of said clotting activator.
This invention further provides a method of determining the effectiveness of antiplatelet reagents or platelet function inhibitors on the mechanical activation of platelets. More specifically, one embodiment of the present invention is directed to a method of determining a dose response for a platelet inhibitor. The method includes the steps of placing a predetermined amount of heparin in each cell of a multicell test cartridge, placing an optimized amount of a mechanical platelet and/or clotting activator in each cell, and placing a measured amount of platelet inhibitor in each cell, the amount of inhibitor in each cell differing from the amount in each other cell. An aliquot of a blood sample is added to each cell, and the blood sample aliquot, platelet and/or clotting activator and platelet inhibitor are mixed. Each cell sample is allowed to clot, and the clotting time for each cell is measured. The relative clotting times are used to calculate and determine the platelet inhibition effect of the platelet inhibitor.
Additional advantages and novel features of this invention shall be set forth in part in the description that follows, and in part will become apparent to those skilled in the art upon examination of the following specification or may be learned by the practice of the invention. The advantages of the invention may be also realized and attained by means of the instrumentalities, combinations, and methods particularly pointed out in the appended claims.